Rasanya Jatuh Cinta
by Stella de Mare
Summary: Sasuke tidak tahu apa itu cinta. Dan ketika ia hendak merendahkan harga dirinya―dengan bertanya pada Shikamaru apa itu arti cinta―tenyata, Sasuke jatuh cinta, pada pandangan yang pertama.


A/N: Mencoba bikin fanfic yang lebih ringan, capek ngomong pakai bahasa kerajaan…*tengok fanfic Out of Reach

Mendadak ide ini muncul kemarin malam, tapi karena udah ngantuk banget, setelah ngetik langsung tepar dan nggak sanggup buat baca ulang ataupun nge-post ceritanya. Jadi baru dipost sekarang. Mm… Baca aja deh!^^

Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rasanya Jatuh Cinta © Stella de Mare**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: AU, OOC, short fic, etc.**

"**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!"**

_**Terinspirasi dari secangkir kopi di malam hari**_

…**~*~…**

**Rasanya Jatuh Cinta**

"_**Jadi, beginikah rasanya jatuh cinta?"**_

_**.**_

_Musim Dingin, Coup de Foudre Café_

Bercangkir-cangkir kopi panas memenuhi tiap meja. Mulai dari espresso, cappuccino, caffe latte, sampai americano, dan wewangian ini menyebar memekati udara dalam ruangan café terbuka itu. Sebagian dari asap wangi itu merasuk ke hidung salah satu pria berambut nanas, bersamaan dengan asap rokok yang tengah ia hisap. Tapi ia tak tampak terganggu sedikitpun.

Sementara di sisi lain meja, seorang pria bermata obsidian memandang kawannya itu dengan hampa. Seakan sedang berpikir keras. Secangkir kopi pekat di hadapannya hanya dianggurkan tanpa dilirik sedikitpun.

"Jadi," pria berambut nanas itu mulai membuka percakapan, gulungan asap keluar dari mulutnya, "kau putus lagi, hah? Sasuke?"

Pria yang dipanggil Sasuke itu hanya menganguk malas, seraya menghela napas. Shikamaru―teman rambut nanasnya itu―tak perlu penjelasan untuk mengerti keadaannya. Dia cukup pintar untuk mengerti keadaan lengkapnya.

"Hmm… Kalau kau ada masalah, ceritakanlah," ucap Shikamaru pengertian, seperti seorang ayah menunggu anaknya mencurahkan hati. Diteguknya kembali cappuccino di hadapannya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak terlalu bermasalah putus dengan gadis yang terakhir kali ia kencani, tak ada yang spesial dari gadis itu. Sama saja dengan gadis-gadis umumnya… Hanya saja, pernyatan terakhir dari gadis itu memang agak mengusik pikirannya.

.

_Tiga jam sebelumnya, Coup de Foudre Café_

"Jadi kita putus, heh?" ucap Sasuke tidak peduli, seakan pertanyaan ini hanya basa-basi. Sementara gadis berambut merah di hadapannya mengangguk keras, kacamatanya tergeletak pasrah di meja. Matanya nampak sembab, dan segepok tisu memenuhi tangannya. Ia memandangi Sasuke dengan begitu intens, seakan sedang berusaha bicara dengan menggunakan matanya.

Hening. Dan Sasukelah yang pertama kali memecah keheningan, ia mengangguk, dan berkata, "Baiklah," seakan tidak ada yang istimewa dari kejadian 'diputusin pacar'.

"Kita putus," sambung Sasuke lagi. Sontak, gadis berambut merah itu menjerit. Orang-orang mulai melirik ke arah mereka. Hendak menonton acara drama picisan secara gratis.

"Kau!" teriak si gadis menuduh, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dengan ganas. Sasuke memasang wajah tidak suka, "Hey Karin, kau sudah gila, ya? Diam!" ucapnya nampak terganggu.

"Diam? Diam kau bilang?! Hey, kekasihmu yang cantik memutuskanmu! Tapi kau hanya mengiyakan? Tanpa mengelak? Tak sedikitkah sajakah kau mencintaiku?!" jerit gadis yang dipanggil Karin itu. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka mulai berbisik-bisik pelan. Dan Sasuke malu setengah mati.

"Tenang sedikit Karin…!" bisik Sasuke. Pusing melihat tingkah gadis yang baru saja mencampakkannya―herannya, Karin pula yang menjerit histeris.

"KAU! BAKA! Kau manusia berhati es! Tidak punya perasaan! Memangnya kau tidak bisa mencintaiku, hah?! Setidaknya pura-pura saja, begitu!" omel Karin sambil merengek seperti bayi. Lalu memelototi Sasuke dengan dendam.

"Semua pacar temanku mencintai mereka! Tapi kau sepertinya tidak mencintaiku, hah?!" lanjut Karin.

"Dasar lelaki tak punya perasaan! Rasakan! Biar kau tidak jatuh cinta seumur hidup, jadi patung saja sana! Biar jadi bujangan tua!" Karin terus memaki-maki. Disambarnya tas tangan merah miliknya dengan kasar. Dan tanpa sengaja menyenggol cangkir porselen indah yang masih berisi penuh kopi. Namun Karin tidak peduli. Ia lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan cangkir hancur yang sama sekali tidak dipedulikannya.

Sasuke segera berdiri. Memandangi cangkir porselen yang hancur itu dengan sendu―yang beberapa menit kemudian ia ketahui, berharga 3000 yen.

.

Jadi yang mengusik Sasuke adalah. Apa itu cinta?

Selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah benar-benar mengerti apa itu cinta, karena tiap kali berkencan dengan seorang wanita, ia tidak pernah mengatasnamakan cinta. Toh, gadis-gadis itu sendiri yang mengejarnya. Dan selama mereka wanita―dan tidak jelek―maka tidak ada salahnya, kan, untuk mengencaninya? Lagi pula, mereka senang-senang saja.

Tapi jujur saja. Terkadang Sasuke cukup penasaran dengan apa yang disebut cinta.

Mendengar omelan panjang Karin tadi, Sasuke jadi teringat pada teman-temannya. Ia teringat pada temannya yang berambut kuning landak, yang sejak kecil selalu mencak-mencak bahwa ia mencintai Sakura―gadis tetangga sebelahnya. Hey, si Naruto-dobe itu saja tahu apa itu cinta.

Bahkan teman kepala nanas di hadapannya ini―yang selalu berkata bahwa cinta itu merepotkan―saja tahu apa itu cinta. Setidaknya, hanya dengan melihat, Sasuke tahu bahwa Shikamaru mencintai gadis yang ia kencani akhir-akhir ini. Dan melihatnya, Sasuke jadi semakin penasaran akan arti dari kenyataan absurd yang bernama cinta.

Mungkin… Sasuke harus bertanya? Memang agak menurunkan pasaran seorang Uchiha untuk bertanya tentang hal memalukan seperti ini―apa sih yang tidak diketahui seorang Uchiha? Tapi berhubung ia bertanya pada seorang Nara ber-IQ 200, mungkin ini tidak akan menjadi begitu memalukan… Mungkin?

Sasuke mulai bicara, "Hey Shika, ada yang ingin kutanyakan," ucapnya pelan. Shikamaru segera menghentikan kegiatan minum kopinya, rokok yang tinggal setengah itu ia letakkan begitu saja―jarang-jarang seorang Uchiha mengajukan pertanyaan pada seorang Nara.

"Kau… Apa yang, kau ketahui tentang..."

'Cinta' tapi kata itu tertelan lagi. Dalam sejenak mata Sasuke memandang lurus, bukan pada Shikamaru. Lurus, jauh ke belakangnya.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang tampak duduk di kursi taman. Matanya sayu dan berwarna lavender pucat. Sebuah buku bersampul putih terbuka di pangkuannya. Dengan coat putih yang membungkus sempurna tubuhnya. Sasuke terkesima.

Sedetik. Dan ia sadar betapa cantiknya gadis itu, dengan helai-helai rambut yang melayang ditiup angin musim dingin. Akan betapa anggunnya cara mata lavender itu memandang, dan betapa lentik bulu matanya. Akan betapa lembut atmosfer yang dibawa oleh gadis itu.

Dua detik. Dan jantung Sasuke seakan dipaksa memompa darah 3 kali lebih cepat. Wajahnya terasa hangat. Dan ia merasakan sensasi tak nampak, bahwa puluhan kupu-kupu tengah terbang di perutnya. Kini ia ingin memeluk gadis itu erat. Dan mungkin, tak ingin lagi ia lepaskan.

Tiga detik. Dan ia seakan memfoto copy tiap gerakan singkat gadis ini, caranya mengambil napas misalnya. Dan detik itu juga, Sasuke merasa bahwa ia mampu melakukan segalanya untuk gadis yang baru ia pandang 3 detik itu. Seakan waktu yang ia gunakan untuk memandang dan mencintainya akan jauh lebih berkualitas dari pada waktu-waktu lain.

Ya, mencintainya, pada detik keempat, Sasuke sadar, bahawa ia jatuh cinta.

'Jadi, beginikah rasanya jatuh cinta?' pikir Sasuke dalam batin. Dan ia tersenyum.

.

"Hey, Sasu, kau mau tanya tentang apa?" tanya Shikamaru tak sabar. Dan pada detik kelima Sasuke tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya. Dan pada detik berikutnya, ia tersenyum misterius pada Shikamaru.

"Lupakanlah, mendadak aku tahu jawabannya," ujarnya sambil bangkit berdiri. Meninggalkan temannya yang masih kaget, bingung, dalam sepersekian detik antusiasmenya pada pertanyaan Sasuke mendadak harus sirna.

Dan Sasuke berjalan mantap, menuju si gadis berambut indigo.

.

"Hai, boleh kutahu namamu?" tanya Sasuke langsung. Dan gadis itu hanya memandang Sasuke datar, matanya yang lavender bertanya-tanya. Ia diam sejenak. Gadis itu menutup buku yang dibacanya dengan lembut.

"Maaf tuan, bukankah kurang sopan menanyakan nama seorang gadis yang tak kau kenal, tanpa memperkenalkan diri dan menyebutkan maksud kedatanganmu sendiri," jawab sang gadis dengan sopan, namun tajam. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Dan kurasa… aku, jatuh cinta padamu."

Dan gadis berambut indigo itu terheran, sambil berkata, "Aku Hyuga, dan kurasa… kau sudah gila," jawabnya kesal, dan sang gadis Hyuga segera pergi meninggalkan Sasuke―yang bukannya marah, malah tersenyum.

**.**

**The End(?)**

* * *

Pendek dan nggak jelas XD! Tapi seneng buatnya.

Awalnya agak sungkan buat masukin cerita ini ke genre romance. Tapi inti ceritanya memang tentang cinta, tapi nggak ada cinta-cintaannya~ Duh, sepertinya aku selalu bikin cerita yang kaya gini, ya? Yang romance semu-semu *hha

Minta pendapat aja deh… Ini termasuk romance nggak sih?

Review! :3


End file.
